Big Brother
by ChibiBoko
Summary: Depressing songfic about Kaiba. I really don't know what I was thinking =6. Special one-time only discount for flamers! ^_^ Non-flamers are welcome too, of course. R&R!


A/N: Yes, this is a songfic peoples; I finally broke down and did one. But lemme explain! I was listening to this song on the radio and it put me in mind of Seto SO much and I got this picture in my head and everything, so who was I to deny it life, right? One-shot only, folks! FLAMERS ARE WELCOME: I think it's kinda inevitable anyway. But don't worry, this baby was born fire-proof!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think I'll ever get used to this; *sigh* I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I don't own this song, and *sob!* I DON'T OWN SETO! *wails*  
  
// = song lyrics  
  
/ = emphasis or thoughts  
  
~~ = flashback  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
  
//I said hello I think I'm broken  
and though I was only jokin'  
it took me by surprise when you agreed//  
  
  
~~"What's wrong big brother?"  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up from scowling at the piles of paper on his desk. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Mokuba?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be too?" The long-haired boy countered. "You've stayed up late for the past few weeks."  
  
Kaiba dropped his gazed to the polished surface of the desk. "Running a business takes lots of work; I've needed to catch up on everything I've missed since that whole Pegasus mess."  
  
Mokuba glared sleepily at him. "That's still no excuse for not sleeping. If you keep this up, you'll be too tired to take me to that carnival that's coming next week."  
  
His big brother shifted in his seat. "Um, yeah. About that; I won't be able to go."  
  
"What!?" Dark eyes looked up at him in disbelief. "Why not? We've been planning to go for weeks, big brother!"  
  
"I know, Mokuba!" Seto snapped. This really wasn't making him feel any better about it. "But I've got that merger to see through and it's taking longer than I thought. It'll be at least a month before the contracts are all smooothed out and looked over, and a few weeks after /that/ before they even get signed." Frustration and weariness seeped into his voice. "/If/ they get signed."  
  
Mokuba looked down at his bare feet, not saying a word. Kaiba looked at him tiredly; he knew Mokuba looked forward to the carnival, and now he wouldn't be able to go. He hated disappointing him like this.  
  
He sighed. "Look," Dark eyes shot up to meet his hopefully. "Mokuba, just because I can't go doesn't mean that you can't go with someone else." He had turned his gaze to his paperwork, so he didn't see his little brother's expression fall again. "Tell you what: why don't you invite Yugi and those friends of his to go with you, I know you've been hanging out with them lately. And I'll pay for your carnival passes. Does that sound okay?" He looked back up at his pajama-clad brother, who was back to studying his feet.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
Still looking down, Mokuba whispered, "Sure, Seto. That'll be okay."  
  
A little relieved to have that worry taken care of, the elder Kaiba bid him goodnight and turned back to tackle the massive paperwork as the younger Kaiba shuffled out the door.~~  
  
  
//I was trying to be clever  
for the life of me I never   
would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead//  
  
//You knew all my lines  
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain no medicine can fix//  
  
  
~~Everyone was laughing and having a good time. He didn't know why Mokuba had insisted on dragging him here. He hated picnics; didn't see the point in them. He /especially/ didn't see the point in a picnic with those people. Looking over at Yugi Motou and his friends, Kaiba snorted.   
  
/What could possibly be so engrossing about who got worse food poisoning from the school cafeteria?/ He leaned back resignedly against a tree and closed his eyes, determined that he may as well nap if things were going to stay this boring.  
  
He heard small footsteps coming toward him. Looking down he saw his little brother, beaming up at him with that innocent smile of his as he bearhugged Kaiba.  
  
"Thank you so much Seto! I'm really glad you brought me here!"  
  
Kaiba gave him a small smile. /Such an innocent face, even after all that Pegasus has put him through./  
  
His face darkened at the memory of his little brother in the hands of /that man/.  
  
"Hey...Seto?"  
  
His mind snapped back to the present. /dwelling on the past again, Kaiba. You know by now it doesn't do any good.../  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Mokuba shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "Ummm, I just wanna thank you. You know, for being here with me. It really means a lot."  
  
Blue eyes stared down at the top of the younger boy's head.  
  
"I-I mean, I'm glad you came here with me even though you're always so busy doing important business stuff and all and I hardly see you anymore and-" Mokuba broke off from his ramble embarassedly. "I kinda missed you, that's all." He mumbled to his feet.~~  
  
  
//And I bless the day I met you  
and I thank God that he let you  
lay beside me for a moment that lives on//  
  
//And the good news is I'm better for the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone//  
  
  
The tall, lanky teen gazed downwards.  
  
Face seemingly set in rock-hard granite, the only indication of his inner turmoil was   
the aching grief in his eyes and the white rose being crushed to death in his clenching hand.  
  
/It shouldn't be like this. /I/ should be the one down /there/, with /you/ standing /here/.../  
  
  
//Looking back it's still surprising  
I was sinking, you were rising  
With a look you caught me in mid-air//  
  
//Now I know God has his reasons  
but sometimes it's hard to see them  
when I awake and find that you're not there//  
  
~~"Seto!"  
  
Something heavy pounced on him, wrenching him from his sleep. Looking up with sleep-confused blue eyes he saw the culprit: Mokuba.   
  
"What time is it?" Kaiba grumbled, fumbling around on the nightstand for his watch. "Don't tell me it's time to get up already."  
  
Mokuba shook his head. Which was rather hard for Seto to tell as he noticed that his little brother was pretty much shaking all over. "What's wrong? Bad dream?" He let his voice to soften as it never would around anyone else.  
  
Mokuba nodded and dived under the bedcovers, becoming a big lump in the sheets as he pulled them over his head. He poked one eye out from underneath to peer at Seto.  
  
"I guess you can sleep here for tonight." The eye smiled at him as it disappeared under it's protective layers of bedding. Kaiba had to smile at that; it was too cute not to.~~  
  
  
//You found hope in hopeless  
You made crazy sane  
you became the missing link that helped me break my chains//  
  
//And I bless the day I met you  
and I thank God that he let you   
lay beside me for a moment that lives on//  
  
//And the good news is I'm better for the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone//  
  
  
/I should be down there, I should....oh god.../  
  
  
//The bad news is you're gone.//  
  
  
HERE LIES MOKUBA KAIBA.  
MAY ETERNITY NEVER DIM  
YOUR INNOCENCE   
LITTLE BROTHER. 


End file.
